


Miragehound ficlets

by OfficialBloodhound



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Death, Birds, Dinner, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Dates, Gun Violence, Guns, Holding Hands, Injury, Kissing, Mirage does the finger guns when he feels awkward, Mirage just wants to pet a bird just let him do it, Near Death, Other, Pet Names, Raven - Freeform, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, almost a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialBloodhound/pseuds/OfficialBloodhound
Summary: All my Bloodhound x Mirage ficlets will be posted here





	1. Sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStoryBeginning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/gifts).



> This work is not moderated and my first language is not English so there might be some grammar mistakes. Anyways, please enjoy : )
> 
> Dedicated to: TheStoryBeginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anon on my tumblr: Can I suggest; Mirage kisses the lil ball bits on Bloodhound's mask because they don't feel comfortable with it off. Their goggles fog when they get flustered. Mirage finds this endlessly amusing.

People often wondered what Bloodhound did after a match. 

Did they go out to a bar with friends to celebrate their winnings? Or do they simply go home, exhausted and ready to crash into bed to sleep off the excitement of the games? 

Nobody expects the blood thirsty hunter to celebrate by being kissed by their secret boyfriend.

Mirage is a tender and sweet lover, never overstepping his boundaries and Bloodhound is grateful for that. Physical affection has never been their strong point, they often used their hands to punch and strangle the life out of their preys. Never to caress and tenderly hold another human being. 

But for Mirage? That man lives for affection. He touches other people like its a sport and he is winning, a hand here and there. Laughing and smiling. 

Case and point, at this very moment on their boyfriend's couch.

Mirage is sitting near them, shoulders almost touching. The tv is on, the news station filling the room with noise, updating on another pointless story. The device is just for background noise, the only thing Bloodhound can focus on is the proximity of their lover. So close yet so far. 

Mirage breaks his gaze away from the tv and looks at Bloodhound. Smiling seductively, he says "Can i kiss you?"

Bloodhound turns to look at their lover. They nod and say "You may go ahead, Elliott. But my mask stays on" Since putting the mask on, Bloodhound rarely takes it off anymore. They feel naked without it. 

Thankfully, Mirage does not seem to mind as his smiles goes wider, showing his perfect pearly white teeth, the kind of grin that would make anyone swoon over for him. Bloodhound considers themselves lucky to be on the receiving end of his attention. 

Mirage gently grabs the sides of his mask, he pauses, like a prey calculating its next course of action. Then, he leans and tenderly leaves one feather small kiss on the left respiratory ball end of their mask. 

In the hunter's opinion, it's over too soon. But as soon as they think that, Elliot's lips finds its way on the other end of their mask. 

Now this takes their breath away, the sight of their lover smooching their fake visage. Their breath hitches and they pant, loving the attention this beautiful man is giving to them. 

Mirage suddenly stops and chuckles. "It seems that i may have seduced you too much my love, your goggles are all foggy now." 

The murderous look that Bloodhound gives to Mirage would make any brave man run away in fear but fortunately the mask covers all of their facial expression. Mirage snorts "Are you glaring at me?" 

"no....." they grumble. Mirage clutches his stomach as laughter spills out of his mouth. "Oh, sweetheart! You are a riot to be with!" he says, still laughing.

Bloodhound grabs one of the couches decorative pillow and smacks Elliot, right in his stupid pretty face.

Later on, Mirage will fiercely deny that he screamed like a little girl when the object hit his face.


	2. Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea by anon on my tumblr:  
> Mirage uses really affectionate pet names.  
> Calls Hound 'babe', 'sweetheart', 'honey' etc. They don't react to it, so Mirage guesses that means it's okay?  
> After one fight they're just hanging out, Mirage kisses their mask and calls them 'babycakes'.  
> Bloodhound takes his hand, looks him dead in the eye and calls him 'my beloved'.  
> Mirage and his dummy thicc cheeks immediately die. Bloodhound is low-key smug.

Mirage was the kind of man to always come up with different nicknames for people he considered his friends. They would widely differ, from the normal "bro" for Pathfinder to the down right insulting one, "Toxic swamp" for Caustic's case. Bloodhound did find it amusing that he would use such childlike names so that people could remember him. 

The only thing Bloodhound did not expect was the pet names. At the very first meeting between them at the boarding for the drop ship, they were being grouped up, Bloodhound, Mirage and Gibraltar.The big man introduced himself with a smile, shook his hand and told them how excited he was to be grouped up with someone new. Then, Mirage arrived. He immediately snapped his attention to Hound, they could see curiosity floating in the eyes of the notorious trickster. 

"Well, hello there. I don't think i have seen you here before. Is it for business or pleasure? Maybe, a bit of both, gorgeous?" he purred out.  
"For business" they coldly replied, ignoring the flirty tone of voice the man had just used. They did not have time for this, the Allfather guided them here, to hunt and be hunted. Until someone could finally kill them. Releasing their soul to the mercy of their god.  
Mirage nodded looking a bit surprised, "Well, huh okay, I ... oh! My name yes I almost forgot to give you my name, well since we dont use our real name on here... My code name is Mirage" he quickly babbled, as if he is afraid that stopping to breath would ruin his sentence. Then he stuck out his hand, a confident smile was etched on his face, almost as if not even mere seconds ago he made a total buffoon of himself. Bloodhound stared at the hand for a moment and finally decided to shake it. The smirk on Mirage's visage grew so large that Hound was afraid it would stay frozen there.  
After that fateful meeting, the rest was history. 

They quickly became good teammates, after a couple of months, a friendship grew between them. Then a few weeks ago, Elliott kissed him, on their mask of course. It solidified the start of their romantic relationship. 

Mirage decides to quickly test the water in their new found romance by calling them "Babe". Bloodhound is to say the least, not fazed. With the way their boyfriend gave all his friend nicknames and sometimes borderline pet names. Hound just assumes at the start that this was just another attempt at a joke from the man's part. He is quite the comedian after all.

They are proven wrong when their lover started adding more and more nicknames. Bloodhound soon realizes that this was not a quip. It was a series of pet names and the longer Mirage spent with them, the more saccharine they became. 

Dearie, darling, love, cuddles, my cuddle-partner in crime, angel, sweetie and so many more. Those were all pet names that their oh so sweet boyfriend would tell them. Should it be after a hard won battle or a quiet night on the man's couch. 

Bloodhound was used to the affectionate names now. But they did not call Elliott any sweet nick names. Why? Well to be honest Hound was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. To finally use a pet name they had been dying to use, to take their boyfriends breath away with the way they intended to say the honey coated words. 

The moment presents itself as they lounge on the couch of a private booth at a night club, Mirage is after all a celebrity and he can get special perks in establishments as this one quite easily. The man is sipping on a whiskey, taking his time to savor it. At this point their boyfriend was slightly drunk as indicated by the clumsiness in his actions. Then, Elliot turns to him and with a look of pure adoration that nearly makes Bloodhound's breath hitch. Mirage, puts his drink on the table in front of them and he carefully extends his hands near their face, oh so slowly, almost as if Hound is a scared prey, cowering in the shadows. He tenderly cups their mask and kisses the spot where Hound's forehead would be if the mask was absent. The hands lazily stayed right where they were, they gazed into each others eyes. For a moment, time seemed to slow down, the moment felt like it could last forever but it was soon broken. 

"Babycakes" Mirage whispers, his face merely inches from their mask. Hound could smell the tinge of alcohol on their partners breath. It was not an unpleasant aroma, the hint of wood from the whiskey was delightful to their senses. 

Bloodhound's decides that at this exact moment, they will bewilder the trickster.  
They take their boyfriend's hands of their fake visage, gently they start holding hands. Bloodhound admits to themselves that Its quite the softhearted moment. They hold Mirage's gaze, the other man is stunned, Hound knows that them engaging in loving acts like this one is rare.  
Hound says in a hushed tone, "my beloved".

Elliot looks like a deer caught in the headlights, his mouth hangs open in shock and he rapidly blinks his eyes, almost as to confirm that Hound was still there and not an illusion fabricated by the alcohol. Fortunately, for the man's pride the beautiful moment is brought to an end when Hound closes Mirage's mouth. That night they go home and Mirage thinks that in the morning both of them wont remember the events that took place in the club. 

Bloodhound smugly reminds Mirage of that particular moment when the man becomes too infuriating too deal with.  
It ends up shutting that pretty mouth of his every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My first language is not English so there might be grammar mistakes)
> 
> ahaha I enjoyed writing this one! 
> 
> Reminder: my tumblr is @introvertdragon


	3. The raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott Witt wants to pet a bird, yeah thats all he wants to do is get his hands on Bloth's bird.

The Raven was always with Bloodhound, for better or for worse. It was like an extension of their soul, of their very being. Bloth never went anywhere without their beloved bird. Whether it be inside buildings or even in the Apex games. Bloodhound would sometimes be surrounded by the congress of these birds. It was a beautiful but oddly a morbid sight. To see the hunter surrounded by what most people would call a sign of bad news. But, in Elliott's eyes, both Bloodhound and the birds are an amazing sight. To see them fly and surround Bloth for a brief moment. To remind the others that blood will be spilled. It is simply breathtaking. Elliott is now used to seeing both of them together now, before it just confused him. How do you keep a wild bird inside? Would it not be wrecking havoc everywhere?

He soon learns that the bird is well disciplined. As evidence of this, him and Bloodhound are currently sitting next to each other and the bird is perched on the shoulder of its master, it is calmly looking around, not even peeping out a sound. Elliott was quite surprised when Bloth accepted his invitation to go out for a drink. But the only condition was that the establishment be picked by them. Elliott was of course, ecstatic, finally after weeks of silently wishing to hang out with the mysterious hunter, it was granted. The bar they were in was chosen by the hunter. It is quite nice, not the best Elliot has seen but it will do. They both get their drinks, a beer for him and a water Bloth. The bartender does not even seem shocked to be serving two Apex games Legends, Elliott is a bit disappointed. After all, being recognized is part of the fun of being famous. “Súkkulaði, I got you some water.” The hunter says to the bird. The raven hops off Hound and makes her way to the water to take a drink. Elliott watches this with a big smile on his face and thinks to himself, I want to pet the bird. Yeah sure why not Elliott? Just ask the deadliest force in the Apex games if you can touch its prized pet, another great idea! Before he could chicken out, he quickly opened his mouth and said “Hey huh, is it okay if I touch your bird. Like you know I want to pet it!”. The next thing Bloth says completely stuns Elliott. “Only if she wants too, if she does not want to be touched then by the will of the Allfather watch your fingers, Mirage.” Warned the hunter. Mirage was not stupid, but he was a bit reckless, but that’s what his fans liked, a smart mouthed man who loves to be the center of attention. On the battlefield and out of it. “Súkkulaði come here girl” the hunter beckoned, while extending their left arm. The bird calmly hopped onto Bloodhounds arm. Then the hunter brings the raven close to Elliott. “No sudden movements, be gentle with her.” A final warning from the hunter. 

Mirage was captivated, carefully he lifted his arm, slowly oh ever slowly his right hand was getting nearer and nearer to the bird. Mere inches away from the beautiful creature he stopped and waited. The raven looked at his hand and rubbed her head against the palm of his hand. Elliot realized a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, relief flooded him. Why was he so nervous about a simple bird, it was ridiculous. Then the damn bird bit one of his fingers. Elliott let out a small shriek of pain, he cradled his injured hand. Stupid bird, pecking his hand like that. All he wanted to do was pet it… His unsavory thoughts of the bird were quickly halted when he heard a small chuckle. It was Bloodhound, they were actually laughing. Elliott was dumbfounded, in all the months of knowing the hunter he had never heard them laugh. Not even once. “I told you to be careful, hálfviti” the hunter said. “Yeah yeah, I know but it is your fault for not training your bird better” Elliot quickly retorted. “Súkkulaði has a mind of her own, she is not a pet but my friend.” Elliot just nodded his head, better not to argue with a deadly hunter.

After that night, Elliott tries his hardest to win the raven’s affection and if in the process it makes Bloodhound laugh because of that damn bird, Súkkulaði, trying to peck his fingers off. Then in his opinion, it’s all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gaymers, its ya boy, Jaymie here with another chapter of this fic!  
> Sorry about not updating it sooner!!! University is big b*tch. And i got midterms rn.  
> (also this chapter may have weird formatting and grammar mistakes, i am sorry about that, my first language is not english)
> 
> Definitions of Icelandic words here:  
> \- Súkkulaði = chocolate  
> \- hálfviti = idiot or moron 
> 
> In my Apex Legends discord server someone had a headcanon that Bh named their bird cookie and i was like "that is adorable". so i took that little headcanon and put my own spin on it. An icelandic twist! (i choose chocolate cuz cookie was just not a good fit when it came to its icelandic counterpart) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy it! :D
> 
> Remider: my tumblr is @introvertdragon


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage and Bloodhound go on their first date!  
> And its hunting down a wild animal hooray!  
> Fun!

Elliott never thought that his first date with Bloodhound would be hunting down and killing one of the scariest creatures he has ever seen in the middle of an abandoned building. He expected something a bit… well… normal. Like, going to a restaurant or to the movies. Well, Bloodhound is anything but normal, Elliott muses. Its what caught his attention in the first place. His thoughts halt when Hound holds out their hand in a “stop” gesture.  
They are crouched down in front of what appears to be the entrance to the building’s lab. Papers and broken glass are scattered all over the floor, vines creep along the wall, the puddles are glowing a faint blue and Elliot thinks that it would be better to avoid stepping on the mystery liquid. Then, he hears it. A faint growling noise, its definitely the sound of a wild animal. Bloodhound turns to him and quietly says “Prowlers are formidable opponents, you can either watch this hunt or participate, it is your choice in the end”

Elliot scoffs “Don’t worry! I can easily take one down! Not that I have before… but, that’s not the point! The point is that yes, I will gladly hunt with you” he then threw a wink and a smile, just for good measure. 

“Good, the Allfather has blessed me with a companion on this hunt, I will not fail”. Then Bloth, takes out their sniper rifle and slowly makes their way across the lab, sticking close to the shadows. Elliot, mimics them, trying his hardest to be as stealthy as possible.  
The closer they make their way to the end of the lab, the louder the Prowler is. Elliott hopes that the creature didn’t hear them. He really does not want to get his face bit off on his first date.  
They reach the end of the lab; another door greets the both of them. Hound goes near it and peer’s trough the glass window. They quickly duck back down, propped against the door and it shutters behind them as the creature slams into it. 

“By the Allfather, this one is feisty! Elliot, get ready. This big beast will break the door soon” and as they finished their sentence, the door creaks ominously. The hunter does not wait for Elliott’s reply as they quickly sprint towards the nearest table, kicks it over and gets behind cover.  
Elliott's instincts take over, as he quickly reaches over to where Bloth is. His heart drums against his chest. He hopes that he can help Hound take down the Prowler. It shouldn’t be that hard right? 

He immediately regrets that statement as the door blows off its hinges. The thing screeches as it runs towards them. Bloodhound does not seem fazed as they simply aim their gun and fires. Elliot aims his Mozambique and tries to steady his shaking hands as he aims for the creature. He shoots.  
Both their bullets hit their intended target. It screams in pain but it continues to run towards them. They both roll out of the way to avoid being jumped on. The Prowler turns its attention on Bloodhound. It roars and attempts to swipe at them. Hound swiftly avoids the sharp black claws. They take out their hunting knife and attempts to strike the neck of the enraged animal. The beast blocks the knife by biting down hard on Hounds wrist, the unmistakable sound of bone breaking is heard. Bloodhound screams.  
In a flash, Elliott aims and fires, trying to get the beast to let go Bloodhound. 

“Hey ugly! Look at me, don’t I look delicious? Everyone wants a piece of me, so why don’t you come over here and get some!” he yells out. The beast turns its head to him, paying attention to him.  
Bloodhound uses this opportunity to pistol whip the beast on the head as hard as they can, this only makes the beast angrier, it does not let go of its victim. 

“Andskotinn! Elliott don’t stop shooting it!” 

Elliott obeys the command. The sound of gunfire rings in his ears. The beast opens its mouth full of jagged teeth. It then snarls and whips its body towards him. Elliot keeps shooting, hoping that the vicious thing will finally drop dead.  
Without any warning, Bloodhound takes their knife and cuts deeply across the creature’s throat. The beast lets out a final cry, it slumps on the floor, no longer moving.  
Elliott sags with relief and jogs to where the hunter is. Bloth is no longer in danger. “Well, that’s one way to start a first date” he awkwardly chuckles. Trying to chase away the terror he felt from seeing his friend (maybe boyfriend?) being hurt. 

“I’m sorry félagi, I was… a bit distracted during this hunt. Next time you can choose the spot for our date. Unless you do not wish to continue this?”

“What no! I mean its not the best date I have been on but ah, it was still… no, not fun, huh it was an experience? Look, I like being with you okay. And yeah maybe your idea of a date is wildly different but I get to be with you and for me that’s… good! Yeah great even!” he rubs the back of his neck, hoping to god he did not make things worse.  
Bloodhound gets closer to him and then puts their arms around his shoulder “Elliot… kiss me.” They say in a deadpan voice.  
Elliott happily obliges.  
The rest of their date is spent kissing, skinning an animal and then cooking the meat on a campfire. It tastes like mediocre chicken. 

In his book it’s one of the best dates he has ever been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My first language is not english so there might be grammar mistakes, i apologize for that) *edited the text cuz i found a mistake and it bothered me*
> 
> Alright gaymers! this one was quite a bitch to write, i cannot write action to save my life haha
> 
> Also Prowler's are a type of creature in Titanfall 2 and according to a log that you can find in the game their meat tastes like chicken. neatoo huh? Pretty great for a first date! hunting, kissing, chicken. its the perfect date recipe.
> 
> Icelandic definition:
> 
> Andskotinn = shit, fuck, damn (a vulgar word in general)
> 
> Félagi = companion, comrade
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder: my tumblr is @introvertdragon
> 
> Thank you for reading! : )


	5. Come and get your porkchops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott did not expect anyone to take up on his dinner suggestion. His teammates knew that he was joking. Thanks for reviving me! Now I owe you dinner for not letting me succumb to my mortal wounds. But bloodhound? Out of all the people that Elliott knew, why did they accept his proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long wait!  
> I had an un epic case of writer's block for some reason.  
> (Reminder, my first language is not english and this fic might contain some grammar errors, sorry about that)

Elliott did not expect anyone to take up on his dinner suggestion. His teammates knew that he was joking. Thanks for reviving me! Now I owe you dinner for not letting me succumb to my mortal wounds. But bloodhound? Out of all the people that Elliott knew, why did they accept his proposal?

It all started with a stroke of bad luck. First, they landed in slum lake with 3 other teams. Before they even had time to go search for any kind of weapons, a rain of bullets descended on them. Pathfinder got caught in the worst of it and was soon out of commission. Elliott didn’t even have time to grab his banner before he had to move, sending out a decoy on the opposite direction he was running towards. He quickly shacked inside a nearby building. Closing the door behind him with a curse. He hoped Bloodhound made it out okay, seeing as they are not here besides him. He picks up the Mozambique and the shotgun rounds. There is nothing else here.

The door suddenly shatters, sending pieces of metal and glass towards his way. His instincts take over as he swiftly raises his left arm to protect his face. He aims the Mozambique with his free hand. He fires randomly as adrenaline pumps in his veins.

The enemy fires and he is hit at point blank, he crumbles to the ground. Grabbing his stomach to stop the flow of blood and pain. His vision starts to blur and he desperately hopes that his remaining teammate will come and save him. He closes his eyes as the ache in his body is too much for him to handle.

It might be mere seconds or minutes as he is vaguely aware of someone sticking a needle in him. He wakes up with a groan. His eyes focus on his savior. Bloodhound, he grins.

“Thanks for saving me, I owe you dinner now” he chuckles. His eyes searches for the enemy that almost killed him, just to make sure, not paranoid at all. There! an immobile body under a pool of blood. Case closed!

“If the gods will it.”

Ah yes, the Allfather, Mirage muses. Thanks, for saving my ass. Not that you did anything, Bloth did all the work.

“Huh… Is that a yes or a no… because you know I do make a mean porkchop, unless you want something else I huh…” he stutters. Fuck he hates it when he does that. Its embarrassing enough to get almost killed and then having to be rescued like a damsel in distress. Not that he appreciates being saved in the end.  

“You know what, I will take on your offer Mirage, I will see you tomorrow at your place for dinner.” They get up and starts to walk away. Not even waiting for him, rude. He groans as he gets up, he’s going to be so sore in the morning.

“Oh! Great, huh so the gods will it huh? That’s great!” He awkwardly fingers guns at Bloth. He internally screams at himself, why did I do that?

Before Bloodhound exits the building, they stop and turn around to look at him.

“Come along now, felagi. We have a match to win”. They say with conviction, Elliott is a bit skeptical but he’s sure that with a bit of luck, they can win.

Its too bad that in the end, they lose the match by a hair and end up in second place.

 

* * *

 

Now its almost 5pm and Elliott is silently freaking out. The porkchops are almost done in the slow cooker. They just need a few minutes until they are done. The mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli are ready to be served. He just needs to wait for his guest to show up, if they do. He’s worried that this is just a fever dream and he will wake up any second now.

Why is he so worried? Its not like it’s a date or anything. Elliott’s eyes widen in surprise as he starts to fidget with his hands. Oh god, is it a date? Bloth didn’t say anything about this being romantic. Its just dinner between friends, calm down Elliott. Its not like he has a crush on the mysterious hunter. Sure, his heart beats faster whenever they are around and when he makes them laugh it makes his stomach do flips. All normal reactions of being with friends! Yeah that’s what it is.

The ring of the doorbell stops that dangerous pit fall of thoughts. He exits his kitchen like the fucking king he is I would like to thank whoever sculpted his ass.

Okay Elliot, don’t be weird about it! Its just dinner, between two friends who occasionally murder each other for money. No big deal! Wait a minute, how did Bloodhound know where he lives?

He opens the door. “Hey Hound! Not to be creepy or anything but why do you know where I live?”

“Hello to you too félagi, I simply followed you last night. You leave too much of a trail, easy to follow” they chided

“Huh sure, I will definitely remember that! Also don’t do that. That’s why you don’t have any friends.” 

“You are lucky that Huggin is not here with me, he would have pecked you for that comment.” They pause, digging their hands in their pockets of the coat. “Well, I do consider you a valuable partner when we are paired together in the ring… That may make us friends, yes?

His face heats up, that was so sweet. “Yeah sure, it does! And you know what? I’m glad of our new-found friendship.” He grins, “Now don’t just stand there come in, the pork chops must be ready by now” He smiles and makes his way back to the kitchen.

The rest of the evening is spent eating, drinking and for Elliott, almost chocking on a piece of meat when Bloth makes a joke.

The night ends with the promise of another dinner. Elliott cannot wait to see what Bloodhound has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright gaymers! Thanks for reading!  
> I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of... rushed and seems a bit unpolished.  
> I had?? writers block for some reason ugh.  
> Probably my case of "If its not 110% perfect dont post it"  
> Ah, but do not worry! I will try to do better next time and try to post an update at least once a week!
> 
> Edit: Fuck forgot to put the definitions here  
> \- Huginn = from old norse "thought" (In Norse mythology, Is a one of two ravens that travel all over the world and bring information to the god Odin)  
> -Félagi = companion, comrade
> 
> Tumblr: @Introvertdragon


	6. sálufélagi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck i forgot to write here take this!!!!!!!!!!  
> Also this is a 2 part thing   
> enjoy
> 
> My tumblr: Introvertdragon

In this world, soulmates exist. The first phrase your other half says to the other is written somewhere on your body and vice versa. To some it is a blessing, to others a cruel curse from the gods. Bloodhound does not think of the concept of soulmates often; they have better things to do. If the Allfather wants them to have a soulmate then so be it.

They ignored the phrase on their body. It was no good to think about that now.

The letters were merely a distraction to Bloodhound.

Besides, this year’s contestants might be better than the last batch.

They craved a good challenge after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since the tender age of 6 years old, Eliott Witt had a phrase printed in cursive on his left wrist. He had been so proud of it that he immediately jumped out of his bed and ran to show his mother. At first, she was overjoyed!

“Oh mi hijo is so grown up now! Let your mama read it for you now. I bet it’s as special as you are” That is to say it was quite special but not in the way his dear mother wanted it to be. She was less than thrilled after reading it.

“what is it mama? Is my s- sss- soul.. thing not good?” He was worried, was it not a good phrase on his arm? Did he disappoint his mother just like all the times he would get into fights at schools?

His mother did not answer him as she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

Elliott ignored the dampness on his shoulder to hug her back.

 

* * *

 

 

As he grew older, Elliott came to hate soulmates. The concept of “the perfect one” was absurd. He didn’t want to settle down with another person just because of a phrase on his body. He did everything he could to hide the damned letters, long sleeves, bracelets, watches. He never stayed too long in a relationship. Elliott Witt did not do commitment. And he was fine with that. He could live the rest of his life like this, working at a bar with the help of his holograms and the occasional one-night stands.

Unfortunately, he grew bored after a while of the same things, day after day. When he saw the article for the Apex Games on his holo tablet he signed up immediately. He will admit that it was not the smartest decision on his part. But his older brothers taught him how to shoot and he was pretty damn good at it. He also had his holograms and cloaking device. He was confident that he could win.

 

Too bad fate had other plans in store for him.


End file.
